otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sesame Street Stays Up Late!
Sesame Street Stays Up Late! is a 1993 New Year's Eve television special spun off from Sesame Street, featuring guest appearances of characters from the international versions of the show. This special aired on December 29, 1993 on PBS. It was released on home video as Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World. Plot Everyone on Sesame Street is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve. However Telly Monster quickly discovers that this means that the current year ends and he is happy with the year as it is. Because he gets afraid that he soon will enter an unknown year, he starts a campaign to prevent the new year to come to Sesame Street. In the meantime, Elmo is the host of the monster news that shows how New Year's Eve is celebrated around the world. This is done by showing segments created by the Sesame characters from the different co-productions around the world. Also, during the special, Wolfgang the Seal balances a beach ball on his nose because he was hired to be the Time Square ball. Near the end of the special, the cast did the countdown and Wolfgang removes the ball in slow motion. Cast * Carlo Alban - Carlo * Ivy Austin - Tita (voice) * Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly - Gina * Linda Bove - Linda * Ruth Buzzi - Ruthie * Annette Calud - Celina * Emilio Delgado - Luis * Savion Glover - Savion * Angel Jemmot - Angela * Loretta Long - Susan * Sonia Manzano - Maria * Bob McGrath - Bob * Roscoe Orman - Gordon * Jou Jou Papailler - Jamal * Tarah Schaeffer - Tarah * Lily Tomlin - Ernestine the Telephone Operator Muppet Performers * Fran Brill - Zoe, Prairie Dawn * Kevin Clash - Elmo, Wolfgang the Seal, Cousin Pepe, Elmo-noske, Bjarne Betjent * Jim Martin - Max Mekker * Joey Mazzarino - MNN Logo Purple Monster * Jerry Nelson - Count von Count and Samon the bear * Carmen Osbahr - Rosita * Frank Oz - Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Uncle Hank * Martin P. Robinson - Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Mrs. Grouch * David Rudman - Baby Bear, MNN Logo Orange Monster * Caroll Spinney - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch * Steve Whitmire - Ernie * Bryant Young - Rear End of Mr. Snuffleupagus Additional Muppets performed by Pam Arciero, James Kroupa, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, and Alison Mork Songs * We're Gonna Stay Up Late and Party * Mexican Folk Song * Oshogatsu * Bashana Haba'ah * Rummel Pot Song * The New Year's Eve Ski Race (Classical Music and Fast Tempo Only) * It's New Year's Eve * New Year Chorale for Six Grouches * Faces That I Love Credits * Cast: Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Angel Jemmot, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler * The Muppet Performers: Carroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Kevin Clash, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Jerry Nelson, Joey Mazzarino, Steve Whitmire, Carmen Osbahr, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Jim Martin, Jim Kroupa, Alison Mork, Rick Lyon * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard and Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, & Props by: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson * Creative Consultant: Kevin Clash * Segment Producer: Ellen Goosenberg Kent * Associate Producer: Susan Milano * Production Manager: Harvey S. Wilson * Associate Director: Ted May * Assistant To The Executive Producer: Nina Shelton * Production Coordinator: Chrissy Ferraro * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Songs by: Lou Berger, Stephen Lawrence, Christopher Cerf * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Make-Up: Lee Halls and Janet Arena * Hairstylists: Karen Specht and Phyllis Della * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe and Marilyn Bishop * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Assistant To The Producer: Danette De Sena * Children's Casting: Nina Shelton * Animation: Al Jarnow * Choreographer For Portuguese Segment: Julio Leitao * Engineer In Charge: Tom Carey * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton and Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong * Videotape Editor: John R. Tierney * Mixer: Ken Hahn * Off-Line Editors: Rick Fernandez, Riva Freifeld, Emma Joan Morris, Ken Roeser * Assistant On-Line Editor: Andy Turits * Sound Editors: Pam Bartella, Grant Maxwell, Regina Mullen * Post-Production Facilities Provided by: Unitel Video and Sync Sound * Technical Facilities Provided by: NEP * Assistant Vice President For Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Group Vice President For Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President For Programming & Production: Franklin Getchell * Videotaped At Lifetime Television & Kaufman Astoria Studios In New York * Produced In Association With: Norddeutscher Rundfunk, Israel Educational Television, NHK, Televisa S.A. de C.V., Norsk Rikskringkasting, Radiotelevisao Portuguesa, S.A. * Children's Television Workshop Gallery StayUpAndParty.jpg SSNewYear10.jpg SSNewYear09.jpg SSNewYear08.jpg SSNewYear07.jpg SSNewYear06.jpg SSNewYear05.jpg SSNewYear04.jpg SSNewYear03.jpg SSNewYear02.jpg SSNewYear01.jpg SesameStreetStaysUpLate!.jpg SesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldSonyVHS.gif SesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldhkVCD.jpg Sesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldasianvcd.jpg Sesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworld1994randomhousehomevideovhs.jpg Sesamearoundtheworld.jpg Oscarfamily01.jpg Newyears.jpg Newsesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworldversion2.jpg Newsesamestreetcelebratesaroundtheworld.jpg FacesThatILove.jpg Celebratearoundthaidvd.jpg Celebratearoundthai.jpg External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0323930/ Sesame Street Stays Up Late!] at the Internet Movie Database * Sesame Street Stays Up Late! on Muppet Wiki, an external wiki Category:Originally aired on PBS Category:New Year's Category:1993 releases Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Specials Category:Musicals